Akira Hayden
Character Outline Akira Hayden '(俳典 明 ''Haiden Akira) is '''a lazy and smart-aleck 18 year-old boy. Living in a village trained with ninjas, Akira himself devoted to the ninja practices to follow his village’s tradition. He loves lying back, looking at the clouds, playing the piano, and playing the Japanese chess game Shogi. Despite his lazy and dumb looks, Akira is actually very intelligent; having an I.Q. over 200 and can beat his opponents over 100 steps ahead. He also has the power to transform into a brown wolf. His symbol is the Cloud. Character History Before the Storyline Akira was born and raised in a hidden village in the mountains dedicated to training ninja. He was the only son of his parents, the Hayden Clan, who was well-known in their village for producing very intelligent ninja, commonly used in battle strategies for high-ranking missions. Akira was known in his school as the “Lazy Genius” for having an I.Q. of over 200, but chose not to use his intelligence and preferred doing nothing. When Akira turned 13, he met a young girl named Gentle Sakura who was found terribly wounded on the borders of their ninja village. The girl revealed nothing about her home or family, leaving the village heads concerned about what to do with her. She only admitted her name and how old she was. Akira was in charge of helping her heal and find her home. He started talking to her, only to find that Gentle is the princess of the famous Sakura Family. Eventually, Gentle and Akira became close friends and he fell in love with her. Akira taught Gentle how to become a ninja by showing her simple moves and techniques used in their village. Gentle became a skilled ninja under Akira’s wing, and the two eventually began dating. When Gentle manages to get back to her home, she takes Akira with her. They broke-up due to unknown reasons. In the Manga Akira is one of the Prefects in Infinity Academy. He is a piano prodigy who tends to shirk his Prefect duties to do nothing. Personality Akira has a very lazy personality who puts absolutely no effort into his actions. But when he is prvoked, Akira reveals to be an excellent fighter. With an I.Q. of over 200, Akira instantly becomes a super genius, creating over 100 battle strategies and tactics. He is also smart enough to know when enough is enough. Rarely putting up effort in his missions, Akira prefers lying down and staring at the clouds all day, rather than doing something. Appearance Akira is seen with black hair and eyes, and his hair tied up. Akira has his hair down up to his shoulders. He has a very lazy, bedroom-eye look in his face and shows no interest in events. Relationships Gentle Sakura Gentle is Akira’s crush. Akira first meets Gentle when she came to his village and saw that he was injured during combat. They later become good friends and then fall in love. Akira strongly resembles Gentle’s dead lover Akira Takuya in both appearance and personality. He has a sluggish and laid back side, but deeply cares for Gentle and is willing to protect her, even if it meant sacrificing his life to do so. Ariel Annabelle “AA” Akira sees AA as an oddball and weird at first, but later sees AA and a reliable ally, and the only Creator who still retains her sanity. Akira cares for AA very much and sees her as the only Creator he can talk to without any trouble or stupidity. Bey Tentsuri Bey is Akira’s “Creator” and his closest friend. It is unknown when he first meets her, but seems very close; almost like brother and sister. Akira sees Bey as the trouble-making little sister he needs to take care of. He always shows he cares for Bey very much and, as his Creator, makes sure nothing comes to her harm. Luna Twilight Luna is the Creator Akira rarely gets along with. Both call each other names, fight, and tease. Akira sees Luna as his little punching bag by teasing her about her habits, the way she dresses; basically, everything she is and does However, Akira sees Luna as a respectable and reliable ally when it comes to her firepower, and Luna feels the same. They still fight on occasion. Weapons & Abilities Ninjitsu Being a ninja, Akira is able to perform ninjitsu- the martial art, strategy, and tactics that are commonly practiced by ninjas. He is light on his feet, physically strong, and has heightened acuity. Ninja Tools Akira's ninja tools consist commonly of ''kunai ''knives and ''shuriken ''throw-stars. He also has magic scroll from his village elders that allow him to fight demons. Trivia *The kanji in Akira's last name, Hayden (俳典), is translated as "poetry" and "code/ law" *He has a bad habit of smoking. Though Gentle told him to quit, he still smokes from time to time *Akira strongly resembles Gentle's dead lover, Takeya Matsuda, in both appearance of personality *Akira likes to make fun of Luna, often getting on her nerves by calling her "Nessie" Gallery Akira copy.jpg Akira 2 copy.jpg